The Look
by gibbsgirlie08
Summary: Set during Epi "Bloodbath."  If you watched the epi you will see the silent interaction between Gibbs and Abby in autopsy.  This is make taking that lead and running,  Warning contains spanking
1. Chapter 1

The Look

Ch. 1

A/N: I recently came upon the rerun of the Episode "Bloodbath." If you have seen this episode, then you will know how I came up with this title. This is not verbatim, I have taken a little liberty with the dialogues. I know that this episode has been done time and time again, but this popped in my head and would not leave me alone.

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

His Abby. Someone was after his Abby. Gibbs knew deep down that Abigail Scuito, Forensic Specialist, did not make mistakes, so he had a gut feeling that there was something more going on. But it wasn't until Tony gave him the folder containing the secrets of Abby, that he knew that he was right.

Tony watched as his boss, quickly scanned the information in front of him, and then he saw it. The Look. He saw Gibbs eyes darken, his pupils contract and his brows tighten up as he read the shocking news. He had seen that look a few times himself, and knew that this did not bode well for Abby.

Gibbs never said one word until he saw with his own two eyes and verbally heard from Ducky that there was little exposure to the gas, so they should have no lasting effects. Just the sight of two of his people sitting on the autopsy table made his stomach churn. "Good, Duck, because they don't have permission to be sick." Gibbs gruffed out as he made a bee line to stand in front of Abby. He slightly shakes his shoulders, readying himself for some hard questions. Tony was the only one who noticed this, he knew that it was Gibbs attempt to keep himself from grabbing her and hugging her and then turning her around and smacking her. Gibbs wanted so much to touch her, but he held himself in check as Abby attempted to explain what happened.

"I am so embarrassed, it was a newbie mistake." Abby said as she tried not to look directly into Gibbs eyes, and it was this avoidance that let her see the quick look that Ziva and Tony passed amongst themselves. "What?"

"We don't think it was an accident Abs." Tony spoke up, the whole time watching the interaction Gibbs was having with Abby. He would try to get her attention, but she would turn away. She knew to avoid The Look.

Tim was caught off guard by that remark, took of his oxygen mask and asked, "Not sure, meaning what?"

"We think who ever is responsible for the crime scene was actually trying to set it up to get to Abby." Ziva answered. Ziva also knew that Gibbs was trying his hardest to keep it calm, and her answering kept him quiet, and in some sort of control.

Abby looked perplexed, " Me? Why would anyone be after me, …. I mean if it was Tony then…maybe."

"Hey." Tony remarked as he turned and walked around to the back side of Abby. He knew that she was the queen of distraction, and that if she did not want to answer any questions, then she could more than likely find a way to skirt the actual questions being asked and take the interviewer off tangent. Tony knew that walking behind Abby as Gibbs was in front of her, would make her realize that she had no where to go, she could not back out of the coming questions. Just his presence and movement would keep her from focusing on lying.

Gibbs knew that now was the time. "Does the name Michael Maher ring a bell? Gibbs kept a close eye on her reaction, and as soon as he saw her drop her eyes and turn her head away from him, he knew that he had his answer. He stood straighter, she knew that she was in trouble, not just from Maher, but from Gibbs also.

"It should," Ziva spoke up, " you received over two hundred phone calls from him in the past 3 months."

As Ziva, spoke the truth, Abby's head just sank lower, now she knew that they knew. She could feel Gibbs eyes burning a hole right into her head. She knew that he was good and pissed. She couldn't bring enough courage to look him in the eyes again, she that he had the look.

"One was received right before the accident." Ziva finished.

Abby's head snapped up and looked at Ziva. " You went through my phone records?" She had never felt so violated, but now that she knew they had done a true research on her, she knew what was probably coming next.

"Credit card bills also Abs." Tony said from behind her, she turned her head to the side he was on, but she still never brought her eyes up, she didn't want to risk it. "Did you really buy this guy a straight jacket for his birthday." Tony asked as he walked from one side of her to the other.

"OK, slow down." Abby interjected as she felt her control slipping, if anything she just hung her head lower.

"You must have really liked him." Tim added.

"Until she filed a restraining order against him, I think the straight jacket should have been a warning, Abs." Tony said with a sense of rising anger. He could not believe that all this had transpired and he had no idea any thing was wrong. How did big brother miss this? Better, why had she hid it from them, her family, why from him?

"How come we haven't heard anything about this before Abigail?" Ducky asked.

Raising her hands to keep everyone quiet, Abby tried to explain. "OK, OK I dated him last year and thing just got a little out of hand. Abby looked from Tim toDucky, still never raising her eyes to look at Gibbs. She could feel his disappointment and anger flowing off him.

Tony was becoming more and more angry as he listened to Abby try to lessen the seriousness of this guy. How could she not see just how dangerous this was? "Did I mention the restraining order?"

Abby could tell that this was not going in her favor at all, now is the time to backpedal and cover. "Ok, maybe a lot out of hand." She said as she looked down at her nails.

Gibbs had had enough, he knew that Abby now knew the true seriousness of what was going on, and now he had to let her know that he wanted some more personal questions answered, and he wanted her looking into his eyes when she answered them. Stepping between her legs, Gibbs placed a hand on each side of her waist on the autopsy table and bent down and leaned in, he wanted to make sure she knew that not only was bossman pissed, but Dad was too. "Why…didn't you come to me,…. Abby" Gibbs caught her eyes for a brief second, and when Abby saw the fear, disappointment and anger in there, she had to look away.

"Because Gibbs," Abby looked up into his eyes and saw the love there also. She knew that she shouldn't have hid this from her family, but she thought she had it under control. " I wanted his restrained, not beaten to a pulp." Abby knew that if anyone in this family ever found out about just how scary things had gotten, especially if they knew of his threats, then they would put their skills to use, and between a trained undercover officer, a computer genius, a trained assassin and a marine sniper, Maher would never be found.

Gibbs stood up and threw her a side glance that said he didn't truly believe her full explanation.

"And…besides it is embarrassing. I mean, I thought I could handle it myself." Abby was no longer embarrassed as she thought about just how they were overreacting to a simple restraining order. " I mean, he is not the violent type."

"The guy cleans up crime scenes for a living, Abby." Tony let her know quickly that he knew a lot about Maher also.

"I know, that is why I liked him at first" Abby said as she watched Gibbs stop pacing and step back in front of her. "But, I am telling you Gibbs that he is not your man." Abby said with confidence. That confidence was quickly replaced as she looked into his face and could see The Look.

Gibbs now stood in front of Abby, head angled down to let her know he was the one making the decision here, not her. His face never changed, his eyes crinkled slightly as he listened to her.

Abby realized by now that with this look, there was no backing down. "But you are going to pay him a visit now anyway?" Abby said with a nod as she acknowledged that she was wrong. She put a slight grin on her face trying to hopefully sway just how pissed he was at her. But as he turned to walk to the door, he held her eyes as he turned his head, his way of letting her know that his was far from done. As he approached the door Abby tried one more time to lessen his ire. "Could you pick up my red studded dog collar?"

Gibbs did not verbally answer her, he just stopped and gave her one more look. This one read don't push me, and Abby knew not to.

Abby leaned her head on McGee's shoulder and said in a slightly tired voice, " Do you think it would help if I was to file a restraining order against Gibbs?"

"Honestly Abby, I think we are all pretty upset with you right now."

"But, why. I am the victim here." Abby argued.

"You intentionally hid something dangerous from us, and from what I just witnessed, I bet there was more to this need for a restraining order. Did he threaten you?" McGee asked as he turned her to face him. He knew her as well as anyone, and besides Gibbs, he could read her like a book.

"No." Abby spat a little too quickly.

McGee could tell from her response and from the downward gaze of her eyes that she was lying. But he would not be the one to deal with this, he would just file it to tell Gibbs later. He knew that Gibbs would be having a personal discussion with Abby and her safety. McGee could tell that deep down she was frightened, so he just tucked her head underneath his and said. "We will catch who ever is responsible for this,…. you know that Gibbs would never let anyone ever hurt you. Well, … except."

"I know, McGee," Abby said with a sigh. " I saw the look, believe me…I know."

**Next up: Gibbs and the family deal with Abby's hiding this from them. Hope you enjoy, please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Look

Ch2

**Thanks to all who have read and reviewed! I soooo appreciate the words of encouragement. I have recently felt like I have hit a brick wall with my stories, trying to push on through!**

**DISCLAIME I OWN NOTHING!**

It was late that evening when Gibbs and the rest of the team returned from questioning Michael Mawer. Abby and McGee had remained back at NCIS and the time could not have moved any slower.

"OMG! McGee they are going to kill him! Oh….." Abby muttered as she anxiously paced back and forth in front of McGee's desk.

"Come on now Abs, they wouldn't kill him,….I mean Gibbs might make sure he remembers he was visited by NCIS, but he wouldn't actually kill them." McGee said as he watched the conflicting emotions cross over Abby's face. He could see that she was relieved that this nightmare was no longer hers alone to face, but he could also see by the quick glances towards the elevator, that she knew that letting her family in on her troubles, didn't bode well for her in the near future.

DING!

The elevator doors opened up and Abby quickly scanned the three agents up and down, looking for any signs of a struggle or blood. As she finished her scan, she saw the faces of Tony and Gibbs, and they read one thing, disappointment.

"Interesting chap there Abs, do you think you could have gone any creepier?" Tony questioned as he walked towards his desk and put his gun and badge in his drawer.

"Oh, lay off it TONY! I don't believe you have always had the best choice in women, or do I need to remind you of that transgender kiss? HMMM!" Abby said with a quick raise of her brow.

Gibbs, sensing a fight in the making, decided to head this off now. "Dinozzo, verify Mawer's alibis, Ziva, check for any other holes in his time frame, McGee, financial records." Gibbs spouted off the orders, watching as each 'child' eagerly jumped to their job. Gibbs then turned to Abby and said, "I think we need to talk, Abby. Lab."

"Um….well, Gibbs, I think here is just as good as…." Abby had a pretty good idea what exactly Gibbs wanted to discuss, and she did not want any part of it.

"THIS is going to happen one way or another, your only decision is whether you want an audience or not? LAB, NOW!" Gibbs said sternly. He never really even raised his voice, just the emphasis on a few words and Abby knew he was serious.

Feeling like a child, Abby decided to show it. "Fine!" She huffed. "MY lab." Abby turned to enter the elevator, not even checking to see if Gibbs followed her. She quickly realized that she was not alone, when she felt his fingers grasp her upper arm and turn her to face him. The Look was back and his tone mimicked the emotions in his eyes.

"You do not want to go there right now Abigail." Gibbs said quietly, but with steel behind his voice. As the elevator doors opened up, Gibbs never took his hand off her arm. He half led, half drug her into the lab, stopped only long enough to lock the door and lead her into her office.

Abby could feel the anger and disappointment flow through him and into her arm. Hoping to take the edge off of his anger, Abby tried to start first. She put her hands up and said, " Listen, Gibbs…. I know how this looks…..I mean."

"Oh, you do, do you? " Gibbs cut her off as he walked toward the edge of her desk and sat down on it. He watched her nervously pace back and forth, looking from the ceiling to the floor. She did not want to look him in the eyes. This was how he knew she knew she was in it deep.

"Well….yeah, I mean, I can sense that you are mad and upset…but, bit listen first." Abby spit out hastily, she wanted to get her two cents worth in before he let her know just how he felt. "I know this may seem bad at this moment, but in 6 months from now we will look back and see just how valuable of a learning experience this was and smile about it. I know now, that I should not hide things from you and the team. I also know that I need to make better judgment calls. But…" Abby was turned facing the outer office glass, so she could not see just how Gibbs was taking her little speech, but if she could see his face now she would know to stop while she was ahead.

Gibbs stood up and put his hands on her shoulders to turn her around, he wanted her to see just what he was feeling. "At…this…moment…..it…seems…bad…Abby, you could have been killed." He was clipping off each word, trying to count to ten before he strangled her for her attempts to brush this whole thing off as a learning experience.

"But….I wasn't" Abby argued back. She glanced up into Gibbs eyes and she knew what she was doing was fruitless. She gently cast her eyes down, silently acknowledging her errors.

"Abby," Gibbs spoke softly now that he sees she realizes the depth of her action or inaction, " can you honestly stand here and tell me that you didn't know not to hide things from me,….from your family."

Abby couldn't speak, she just gingerly shook her head no.

"Abigail," Gibbs now gently lifted her face to look him in the eyes, " did you not think that him threatening physical violence to you…."

Abby eyes flared with betrayal. "MCGEE! I will so kill him, how dare…..he…" Abby yanked her arms away from Gibbs and stormed towards the glass door, but it did not open as it was supposed to. "You…locked it!" Abby was now thoroughly pissed off. "This…..This….right here is one reason why, you…you…bunch of nosy, tattle-tale, bossy…I AM AN ADULT!"

Gibbs was toe to toe with her, bossman was gone and now daddy Gibbs was here. "Then I think it is about damn time you start acting like one! Adults don't hide things when they need help, they don't try to skirt important topics because they are afraid of the consequences."

"I AM NOT AFRAID!" Abby yelled back. She was slowly taking step by step back, trying to stay just out of Gibbs grasp. "I…I…" Abby's back was up against the glass door, she was cornered and she knew it. "I really thought I could handle it on my own, Gibbs. But, when he first threatened me, I was afraid to tell you guys because I didn't want to have to depend on you to get me out of trouble. I am a big girl, I should have known better." Abby gently leaned her head into his shoulder and spoke softly. "I….I'm sorry."

Gibbs gently lifted her head up and saw the tears pooling in her eyes. "I know, do you understand why I am so upset?"

Abby softly shook her head no.

Gibbs delicately wiped his thumb across her cheek, catching the tear as it slowly ran down her face. "I can't bear the thought of anything happening to you Abigail. It is my job as a father to make sure you are safe. Sorry to say it that way, but it is. I think we have the discussion before about lying and omission, right?"

Abby just nodded her head yes.

"OK, well let's get this part over with, come on." Gibbs said as he gently lead her back to the edge of the desk. He hopped up on one corner, turned her to face him and said, "I hate doing this, but if this is what it takes to make sure you never hide something so important, or you lie by omission again. I will not let you put your life at risk with out a thought again." Gibbs then proceeded to lean her over his leg, and looked on her desk and saw what he was looking for. He grabbed the wooden ruler and applied the first lick rather hard.

THWACK!

"OWW! Shit, Gibbs, too hard!" Abby yelled as she threw her hand back in a defensive reflex.

Gibbs just smirked, grabbed her hand and started laying lick after heavy lick. THWACK!THWACK!THWACK! "Watch the language unless you also want to wash your mouth out. You will not hide things from me or you family." THWACK! THWACK!THAWACK!THWACK!THWACK!

"ARGHHH! OK…OK…..I promise….no more….." Abby yelled out between each lick. The thin jumpsuits covered up the lack of underwear she had on, she had to dispose of hers after the gas attack, so each lick was smarting bad. "Please!"

Gibbs just shifted her a little higher, so that the bottom of her butt, and the tops of her thighs were easy targets. He knew that this sit spot area would feel this each time she sat down. He wanted to finish this up and get back to work. THWACK!THWACK!THWACK!

"OWWW!OWWW! Not…..there…OWWWW! I….get….it….." Abby wailed as she tried to squirm out of the way of each lick. Her ass felt like liquid fire now, she knew she would not be sitting well for a while.

THWACK! THWACK!THAWACK!THWACK!THWACK!

Gibbs laid these last five licks on fast and heavy. Abby just continued to cry, even as he had stopped and was rubbing her back. "SHHH! All over!" Gibbs said as he gently lifted her up.

Abby instantly threw her arms around Gibbs neck and cried even harder. "I….I…..I'm…..scared. He…..he…..was…serious, Gibbs. He…will….get…me…sooner…or…later."

"Nobody will get you Abby, this dad is going to make sure you are here for a long time. Besides, who will wheel me around when I get older? HM?" Gibbs asked as he tugged on her pigtail.

Abby wiped her face and runny nose on Gibbs shirt, and giggled. Looking up at him, she saw the assurance and love in his eyes, this Look was one she loved to see.

SHOULD I CONTINUE WITH STORY OR END HERE? YOUR OPINIONS COUNT

THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I AM TRYING TO RESPOND BUT MY HOTMAIL IS HAVING PROBLEMS!


End file.
